


OBSESSION

by moonjongup (nicrt)



Category: Boyfriend (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gang World, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-30 16:15:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14500776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nicrt/pseuds/moonjongup
Summary: "Those who lived in the land of children, Neverland, were not all children."Neverland, the worst part of the city, wasn’t known for the bad things that go down there.Drug dealing, smuggling, and a red light area; any other city had it too.The thing about Neverland was that you don’t just move in and set up shop there.You had to grow up there; live out a childhood of pain and loss. And not everyone makes it.The ones who do? They'd say it's a fate worse than death.





	1. The Lost Boys: Donghyun

**Author's Note:**

> a wip left dusting on wattpad

The city was cold again. Like the rainy-teeth-chattering kind of cold. He didn't like the cold. Or the grey clouds looming above him now. It made the city looked even more dreary than it already was.

Donghyun pulled his hood over his face, running as the drops of water got heavier by the minute. 'Damn, there goes the new shoes', he thought as he splashed over muddy water. Pushing past people down the street (he didn't care who he knocked over, really), he made his way a few blocks down before a sheltered sanctuary came into view.

The warehouse was old; paint was peeling off the bricks, with mold and moss growing along the walls. The front was nice-looking enough though. They had spent a good few months refurnishing the place, making the entrance semi-attractive enough for people to come by.

The glass front doors had an electronic lock, with a bright neon sign that lit up the word OBSESSION above it. He entered in the passcode (silently thanked Youngmin for installing it) and went in as the door unlocked itself for him.

The floor was already cleaned up, tables and chairs back in place and the bar fully stocked. Donghyun did not want a repeat of last night's incidence that involved fists, broken bottles and askew furniture. Kwangmin was behind the bar, cleaning up the glasses when he came up to it.

"Hey Boss." he greeted. Donghyun flicked his ear for that. "OW...okay fine, hi hyung."

Donghyun smirked, taking a seat at one of the barstools. "Everything's cleaned up?"

"Yeah; remind me to get Minwoo to do clean up duty instead. I do NOT want to scrub blood out from the tablecloths again." Kwangmin picked up a dry cloth before tossing it to Donghyun. "Don't get my bar wet."

"You're lucky." Donghyun said, setting the groceries he got on the bar top and then drying his hair off. "At least you didn't have to tackle those guys down."

Hyunseong was probably dead asleep right now, he thought. After dragging the hooligans out of the club, the rest of the night was spent making sure nothing else happened. Minwoo and himself had offered to help him out. Someone had to act as doorman and serve the patrons though, Hyunseong argued back while icing his black eye. Since they were understaffed, they couldn't ignore that he had a point.

"Whatever, I'm the bartender; he's the bouncer. It's in the job descriptions." Kwangmin shrugged, going back to his task.

Donghyun sighed. He was going to have to talk with Youngmin again, to see if Kwangmin's been doing alright or not. The whole week had been nothing but work for Donghyun, and it had been taking a toll on him. There wasn't any time or freedom to check up on how the others were doing.

Getting up from the chair and taking the groceries with him, Donghyun made his way towards the back of club section, where a set of stairs lead up to the second level.

The club was where they got their income; their food, clothes, electricity and all were being paid by the money they got off from drunkards. Some months were good and some months were bad, but it was nothing new to them. Living like this for five years did that to you. Their home though, was a level above, a little less pretty-looking than the floor below.

Like the outside of the warehouse, the paint was almost gone. There was a simple set up of sofas, beds, a small table and a pool table; nothing too fancy. Though there were some personal touches to their home.

Hyunseong had turned a corner of the place into his own small gym; a punching bag swung loosely on it's chain drilled into the ceiling. Minwoo's and Jeongmin's skateboards were set up against one wall, hung onto while another wall held a shelf full of Youngmin's books. Kwangmin's comics were scattered on top of the table; he'd need to tell him to clear that up too.

Taking care so as to not awaken a sleeping Hyunseong in bed, he started arranging the groceries into the cabinets of the small kitchen. Afterward, Donghyun took off his wet hoodie and shirt, tossing them into a hamper before jumping onto his own bed. He sighed as the hard mattress's springs screeched under his weight, stretching like a cat first before settling in. The clock (an old one, complete with bells and gears) read six in the evening; OBSESSION won't be opening in another three hours. He supposed that he could nap for a while.

Glancing at the photo frame next to the clock, he allowed a small smile slip onto his face. A girl in a white dress smiled back at him, eyes bright with adoration. Fingers lifted themselves in order to caress the side of her pictured-face. Sighing once more, he turned his back on the photo before falling asleep.

_"Tinkerbell…"_ he whispered.


	2. The Lost Boys: Jeongmin

Neverland. The godforsaken district of this godforsaken city. Bad things went down here: prostitution, smuggling, drug trafficking and the likes. Not that any other city wouldn't have one. It's just that it's their city that has it, and this district happens to be their home.

Jeongmin tsked as he brushed past an elderly couple. They scowled at him, the words 'don't be rude' drifted to his ears, but they were long behind him now. He dropped his longboard onto the ground, putting one foot on it before propelling himself forward. Glancing at his watch, he tsked again; crap he was late for work.

Shifting into high gear, he pushed on a little stronger and faster. He did not want to get chewed out by his dongsaeng Youngmin. Again. That was just irritating, being told off by his younger brother.

Rushing past the pedestrians, he cruised down the clean streets that made up the good part of the city. Those walking stayed clear of him; the clothes he wore, the tattoos he had and the colour of his hair were enough to tell them who he was.

He was a child born and bred in Neverland.

That was the thing about Neverland. You didn't just go bad and then set up shop there. You had to grow up there, be one of the spawns that rose up from Hell itself. You had to work out the cracks and gears of the area, know the outsides of the district just as well as the inside.

Jeongmin was one of those spawns. He learnt how to take a wallet without getting caught, remembered the first time he spent a night in a cell and still had that long scar from a knife slice. He had no parents to feed him, no one to tell him wrong from right.

Well, those things only happened after he and the others were kicked out of the orphanage they were from. Anger bubbled inside of him, as he screeched to a halt at the back of the warehouse.

Opening the backdoor and entering, he could hear the low hum and soft bass of music that the club was emitting. Youngmin, daybook in hand and pen in another, didn't look up as Jeongmin stormed through his office (it wasn't really an office, just some shelves, a desk and an old arm chair with a Youngmin sitting on it).

"You're five minutes late." Youngmin voiced out.

Jeongmin merely tsked, heading out the not-office door. Minwoo was waiting in the next room, taking out a blazer from one of the lockers and putting it on. He turned at the sound of Jeongmin slamming the door, smiling.

"Hi hyung." Minwoo greeted, eyes twinkling. "Hyunseong-hyung is outside already, setting up your booth."

Jeongmin nodded. "Thanks kid." Then he saw the full-length mirror in the corner and zoomed right towards it. With big eyes, he inspected his face and hair, then his clothes and repeated the whole process again.

"Yah! How long are you going to stare at the mirror." Kwangmin shouted as he entered the room in crisp white suit, with a matching black vest and pants. "Hurry up before the crowd gets here."

"Yah! Why are ordering me around? Who's the older one here?" Jeongmin cuffed the younger at the ear but did leave the mirror for the club outside.

Hyunseong had already set up his booth, just like Minwoo said. The older boy smiled as Jeongmin approached; the bags (and one bruise) of his eyes betraying his cheerful "Hey".

He wanted to ask he was alright, if he needed the night off and should they just close up for tonight. Instead he asked, "Where's Donghyun-hyung?"

Hyunseong shrugged his own blazer on. "Asleep. Minwoo said that he'll wake him up later." At Jeongmin's pointed look, he continued, "I'm fine Jeongmin. Really." Another smile.

Jeongmin sighed, "Fine, but if you collapse I'm getting Minwoo to take your job instead."

He didn't have the time though. As soon as Jeongmin opened the doors, the club was in full swing. OBSESSION may not be as hot as other district clubs, but when you put music and beers together in one place, it worked wonders to people. Especially if you were serving to those from Neverland. 


End file.
